


Just a Bit of Heart

by pally (palliris)



Series: Hot Wired [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, almost a bit more feels than porn, sorry - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palliris/pseuds/pally
Summary: She's not used to being allowed to do as she pleases.(In which Zarya prefers the silence.)





	Just a Bit of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanktalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/gifts).



> ugh hank why did u get me into this what a terrible, no good pairing (god what an amazing, absolutely wonderful pairing, ily fam)

Zarya still feels like she should be doing something more with her life. The burnt out husk of Overwatch is enough to keep her going most days- gives her a _purpose-_ but not enough to light the fire in her gut.

But _this-_

This is enough to make an inferno rage inside of her, despite what her mind is telling her. Zarya’s brain denies that any of this is good for her, and tries to persuade her to stop this all right now before it goes too far.

But then Lynx’s cold, metallic hand is running up the length of her thigh and she thinks no more.

“Decent enough?” Lynx asks, a curious tilt in their voice. She wonders at the sound for a second before nodding slightly.

They take her silence and pause in stride, continuing their venture across the planes of her pants. Solid gear long disposed, she remains on her bed in just the light grey undershirt and baggy cargo pants. The cloth bunches up when Lynx digs their hands into her legs, fingertips pressing down almost painfully.

Zarya enjoys every second of it.

She makes a soft noise of contentment when Lynx dips the tip of their fingers just under the cloth of her shirt, tickling at the edges like a promise of what they can do. And she thinks that if given the chance, she’d love it.

The logical side of her brain makes another round of protest at the thought of an omnic touching the soft, exposed skin on her stomach, but it’s quickly quenched. When she looks back up she thinks she sees a flicker of light flash behind her omnic’s- _her omnic’s, christ-_ eyes, and then the fire is back. Not that it ever left, per say, just shifted and moved throughout her body. Now, it was settled.

Zarya almost tries to hold herself back, but in the end, she doesn’t. Reaching up and grabbing the soft fabric of Lynx’s hoodie, Zarya easily pulls them down on top of her. They topple forward, hands pushing out and catching themself on either side of Zarya’s body.

Because Lynx doesn’t experience sexual pleasure; not right now, at least. She supposes they might upgrade themself with that intent in mind, after the two of them have seen how their dynamic works in bed. The omnic has probably never had reason to do so in the past.

Well, she hopes she can convince them to do it; without words, preferably. Zarya’s never been too good at saying the right things, so her best choice is to just keep her mouth shut (no matter how mildly infuriating the notion is.)

Bare hands meeting sleek metal, Zarya slips her fingers around Lynx’s neck and pulls their face down so she can press her lips to their forehead. Chaste, light, and airy a kiss at that, she pulls back just as quick as she had ducked in. Putting a grimace on her face, Zarya manages to keep her gaze locked on the dark ceiling past the omnic’s shoulder.

Even though they both had an inkling of what was going to happen in this room, she still finds it within herself to be wholeheartedly embarrassed and just a bit shameful over her actions. From the pale glint of moonlight off of their metallic body to the cold press of it into her skin, everything Lynx does reminds her that she’s betraying herself.

Betraying her _people._

(A small, boyish voice tells her she’s not, but she doesn’t listen to it. Just shoulders the terrible ache and moves on.)

“Zarya?” Lynx’s voice is a terrible mix of emotion and the callous, slightly mechanized sound of an omnic. The two tones clash and she shouldn’t think that it sounds beautifully harmonious, but it really, truly does. “Are you well?”

She pauses for a moment before speaking. “Does any of this do anything for an omnic like you?” Zarya winces at her almost-harsh tone.

Lynx doesn’t seem to think anything of it, though. Their sensors twitch once, then twice, and then go flat against their skull. If one could call it a skull. That might be admitting that there was some semblance of a brain inside of it, though.

“I assure you that I can benefit from this experience in an emotional way, if not sexually. Maybe even more so than a human; what with my advanced circuitry,” Lynx murmurs softly, and Zarya thinks that they might be smiling if they could move their mouth. As it stands, one of the peace lights on their forehead flashes once, like a wink of sorts.

Zarya huffs, but nods assurance at them. Sensors twitching, Lynx continues on mapping out the slope and curve of Zarya’s body.

They learn the hard muscle of her abdomen, the rigid posture of her arms, the hard tendons in her neck-

Lynx’s fingers twitch against her cheek and skitter along until they brush up against her lips. Zarya sticks her tongue out slightly, gathering in the sharp, coppery taste before barely holding back a grimace. She can’t quite hold back the furrowing of her eyebrows, though.

“You’ll cause a permanent wrinkle in your forehead, Zaryanova,” they say, rubbing at the skin there. Her eyes focus on the curve of Lynx’s head when they begin to start at the scarred patch above her eye. Trying not to recoil, she closes her eyes and tries to let the feeling wash her away.

It’s hard. Letting an omnic touch something that had been made by their kind, letting an omnic breathe a sort of mechanical life back into the flesh that felt a little bit like a new home and a lot like a home she had to leave behind. The pair stay there, like that.

It’s comforting, and new.

A crow caws from outside the window, and sound follows its way up the stairs and into her bedroom from the congregation room downstairs, but it all seems sort of perfect. In the moment, at least. Drawing herself out of her thoughts, Zarya rests her hands on Lynx’s hips. Her fingers clasp the jumpsuit fabric carefully, pulling the omnic so that their hips are flush against her own.

All that she feels is a hard, flat press of fabric, and it’s mildly disorienting, but she can work with it. The air seems to rush out of her lungs when Lynx rolls against her, no doubt pressing _just right- really damn good_ against her groin to inflict her with a spike of pleasure.

Zarya inhales against the side of Lynx’s face, who proceeds to press themself into the crook of her neck. The seeping cold against her skin takes a bit of the edge off, but there’s still a hot bed of coals poking her around inside.

She lets them work her up. It feels disastrously naughty to take an extra fifteen or so minutes of slow, deep grinding to get her whole body feeling hot, but she’s also slightly glad for it. The time allows her to get used to the whole idea; to the whole process itself in general.

Because Zarya’s never thought before now to get to know how this might work with an omnic. She’s never _wanted_ to know before now. But with Lynx dragging their body against hers- ice against fire, metal against flesh- Zarya doesn’t think she needs to have researched this.

What’s happening is the same amongst humans; sex is a realm for pure instincts to come into play.

She grabs hold of her sanity before reaching down, and tears at the hem of her undershirt. Twisting her torso so she can shuck it off, she carefully extracts it from her body before throwing it away. It falls somewhere to the right of the bed, but Zarya can’t make it’s exact location out in the darkness.

Chuckling at her even while marveling over her body, Lynx replicates her actions. The hoodie comes off, as well as the loose turtleneck shirt, and Zarya gazes up at the omnic’s body. It shimmers and gleams in the heavy air, each twist and twitch of their torso showing off the intricacy of the parts and pieces. It’s sort of breathtaking.

“Beautiful,” Zarya whispers, and she’s surprised to find that she really means it.

“I could say the same to you,” Lynx says, and they seem just as entranced by her body as she is with theirs. Zarya knows she isn’t conventionally pretty, but the illusive praise of her partner makes her feel like she is, just a little bit.

Zarya presses the heel of her hands into Lynx’s sides, feeling out the surface of their body. It’s not as smooth as she would’ve thought; quite rough in some places, even. The pieces all fit together like a perfect puzzle, but some parts jut out or contain a rough edge. While she’s landscaping them, Lynx moves back down.

Their hands, now bare against her flesh, work into her stomach and down, down, _down._ Lynx reaches the waistband of her pants, and then dips a finger under it. They then lift it up entirely and peer into the gap they’ve made between the fabric and her skin.

“Bright red? I like it,” Lynx comments almost appreciatively, and Zarya growls at them just under her breath. They let the waistband go, snapping against her skin delightfully, when she presses just a bit too hard into their waist.

“Don’t ruin all the time you just spent at work,” she chastises, rubbing the area placatingly. Snorting, Lynx completely slips a hand into her pants. There’s a brief moment where she’s sure they’re going to go straight home, but Lynx just moves down.

The edge of her pants starts dragging down as Lynx rubs the inside of her right thigh, leaving a shivery trail everywhere they touch. It gets to the point where Zarya just gives up and lifts her hips, letting her pants snap to and follow the line of Lynx’s hand. They tilt their head curiously, but use both hands to move Zarya’s pants down past her knees.

When the fabric bunches around her ankles, she kicks them off. This also happens to be the point where she really begins to feel the slight nip of cold in the air. It tickles her nose, makes the short hairs on her legs stand up.

She can’t quite hold back a shiver. Lynx must notice, because they take the dense pile of blanket from the far end of the bed and loop it over their shoulders. Zarya’s about to ask what that would do, but then Lynx is leaning back down into her personal space and the two are flushed close from head to toe.

“Better,” she says, taking her place back on the omnic’s skin.

“Yeah?” Lynx questions into her shoulder, pressing a mock-kiss there.

Blankets giving a nice contrast to the chill of Lynx’s skin, Zarya takes a second of stillness before moving. This time she stretches out her fingers, wondering at just how much area she can cover. It’s just about the width of Lynx’s whole back.

Lynx resumes their journey of Zarya’s legs, mapping out the smooth skin and fiddling with the edge of her underwear. When their fingers finally slink under that, Zarya closes her eyes briefly against the feeling of an intense chill against her groin. She has enough tact to not wince, but it _is_ slightly jarring.

Without really even pausing, Lynx rubs down until they’re directly touching Zarya’s sex. She hasn’t done this in a while; fucking, yes, but this-

This felt more like making love, even though it was just a bit of touching. The implications of that thought are dauntingly large, but Zarya doesn’t let go of it. She immerses herself into it fully, getting in a headspace free of restrictiveness. Her head feels overwhelming and vast with space for Lynx to consume.

Not a very vocal person in bed- almost completely silent, sometimes- Zarya is a bit flustered when she lets a soft, whistling breath from her lungs. In retrospect it’s fairly quiet, but the room is so obtrusively silent that it sounds as loud as gunfire. Lynx just makes a noise deep in their chest that sounds a bit like a crackle, but also like the turning of a wheel.

To Zarya’s Lynx-trained ears, it sounds like satisfaction.

The fact that they’re getting something out of this without the right equipment is somewhat fascinating, but more so pleasurable for her. Her gut coils like a wire, electricity jumping from every point of contact the pair has.

Lynx’s fingers dig into her clit, pressing down and rolling it inexpertly. It’s a bit clumsy, but it’s perfect. To be fair, the omnic probably hasn’t delved too much into the realm- or pants- of human sexual intercourse, never having taken an interest in the principle in more than a subjective manner beforehand.

Zarya can feel herself getting more and more wet, adding on top of what she had produced during their pre-coital humping session. Lynx passes down for a second, using her slick to ease the rub of their fingers on her clit. They rub around the head of it, then push it down as she bucks up into the pressure.

The omnic is a quick study, and slowly figures out what she enjoys most throughout the session. Each tick is usually punctuated by a hitch in her breath or a sudden twitch of her hands on their body; not much to go by. She almost wishes she were a bit more vocal for them, but Zarya knows that Lynx rather prefers her to be herself.

And Zarya _enjoys_ not having to worry about her own reactions. She’s used to having to take a more dominant stance to explain away her callous nature during times of intimacy, so being allowed to just let go of herself in her own way is almost freeing.

Feeling another shiver run up her spine, Zarya’s fingers tighten on Lynx’s spine. They rub their cheek against Zarya’s, and she turns her face into it. She can feel her breath running out of her slightly open mouth and ghosting on Lynx, who just presses harder onto her.

“‘S good I can provide this for you,” Lynx’s uneven voice whispers into her ear, and she feels her body tighten and tense at it. “I’m glad, Zarya.”

 _“Lynx,”_ she murmurs, pinching her eyes closed. Zarya looks at the blank darkness of her inner eyelids to stave off the onslaught of heat to her core. “Just good?”

“Heh- great, then.”

There’s something about hearing Lynx that amplifies the feeling of being touched by them, so Zarya just lets herself be swept back up into the fire. The omnic fingers around her groin with a sort of frenzy, hitching their speed and intensity higher and higher as time passes.

And time _passes._ She supposes they’ve been at this for a good half hour, just touching and being touched. Her body is completely tense with need, and she knows even now that this will relax her for days. And by the time she’s edging back up again, she closes her eyes again to take the edge off.

“You must _want_ to cum, right? I know you want to really enjoy this, but we can just go again later- tomorrow, at the very least,” Lynx croons directly into her ear, and she can tell that they are trying to seem completely composed even with the decent wobble of tones to their voice. “C’mon, Zarya, just _try.”_

“Fuck off,” Zarya whispers, but it comes out with a choked sound following it.

When she opens her eyes again, Lynx’s three, iridescent lights are shining dimly at her. Their sensors pitch forward to flick against her nose, and she goes taut with pleasure when they dig their fingers back into her clit mercilessly. Lynx hasn’t delved inside of her, but she can tell she doesn’t even need that right now.

She presses a wet kiss the the space just below the lights, wishing she had something of theirs to chew on besides unrelenting, curved metal. If she could she would reach down and bite at the line of their shoulders, but as it is Zarya’s too far away from it to do so.

Zarya’s orgasm is silent, and she just lets it build and build and _build_ until it’s bursting out over the edges, her breath catching in her lungs and _holding,_ not letting go of it until a beat later. She keeps her eyes open the whole time, watching the flicker and jump in Lynx’s sensors from where the pair’s foreheads are pressed together.

Lynx works her through the whole entire thing, thumb rubbing over the length of it and forefinger rubbing viciously over the bulb. Her hips jerk up against their hand, hands clenching Lynx’s waist with brute force. She thinks she can hear the joints creaking, so her barely cognizant mind forces her fingers to relent a little bit.

Gulping air a bit greedily, Zarya watches as Lynx drags their hand from beneath her underwear. There’s a bit of a gleam on it that she recognizes as her own, so she draws the strength to take her own hand up. She guides Lynx to her mouth, sucking on the fingers and staring imperviously at them even as their sensors twitch wildly.

After she draws back, it takes Lynx a second to gather their wits. “You really are something, aren’t you?”

She laughs, deep and rich. “More so than you know, omnic.”

Shaking their head, Lynx laughs as well, and begins to take the covers off of them. Zarya’s body is slicked over with a sheen of sweat, and she really doesn’t want to get up to go and shower. However, the dampness between her legs is a bit uncomfortable to keep there, so she compromises and gets out of the bed.

“No afterglow?” Lynx asks after her, though there’s a sort of amusement in their tone. “I’ve heard it’s common for beings to bask in it, after the fact.”

“Patience,” she replies, opening her closet and fetching out a towel from inside. Zarya makes quick work of rubbing her skin down, and dries her groin after she’s done so with the rest of her body. Closing the closet door and throwing the towel into the hamper, she moves over to the dresser to pull out a bottle of cologne and a new undershirt. Putting both of them on, Zarya peers in the mirror.

Lynx is watching her. She sees them laid out on the bed, hand supporting their head and the other one resting casually on their hip. Zarya can practically feel their gaze on her, looking past her body and into her soul. It would be unnerving if it were anyone else, but it’s _Lynx_ and she might still have terrible, heart-wrenching feelings towards omnics as a whole but not towards this one.

She’s still working on it.

Running a hand through her hair, Zarya swivels back around and climbs back into the bed.

“And now, we bask,” Zarya concludes, because she hasn’t done this sort of thing either. It’s much more intimate to just lay here with an omnic, with no give or gain but their presence. Zarya mimics Lynx’s pose, but reaches and tugs the omnic square to her chest. “Try not to get too caught up.”

Lynx snorts, but lets their head fall back onto one of the pillows. The bed is big enough for both of them to sleep on it without touching, but as they’ve found, they’d both much rather sleep pressed together.

At first it had just been with a hair length between them. Then, their fingers would touch. After that, Zarya was as good as gone. Even now, she’s vaguely aware of her heart doing a gross stutter-stop pattern, beating in time with the minute twitches of Lynx’s sensors.

She watches them.

The pair seem to have an affinity for staring without talking, but the silence between them isn’t frigid; in fact, it’s rather warm. Zarya enjoys it.

Stroking her hand across the still bare slope of Lynx’s waist, Zarya watches as the omnic’s processors slowly shut down. The process is still mildly disconcerting to the woman, but she likes knowing that the omnic is getting the rest it needs.

“Take care of me, take care of you,” she whispers into their ear long after they’ve gone to sleep and she’s just letting herself fall down into a deep, dark pit she’s never going to be able to climb out of. It smells like copper and tastes of the sun, feels sleek and is covered in ridges and edges.

Zarya thinks it’s love. 


End file.
